Itadakimasu
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Es un ritual. Con devoción, casi religiosa, Iida es adorado.


**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Boku no Hero Academia' pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi. La imagen corresponde a pixiv id=66163337. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Contextualización:** Universo Alterno.

 **Advertencias:** Huecos argumentales. Literatura rosa… posible OoC.

Si te animas a leer la primera mitad puedes descubrir de qué se trata. ( _Wink, wink_ ).

Creado para _TodoIida week_ , día 2: beso en el cuello.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **Itadakimasu**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

Iida observa un nuevo día morir, un suspiro de cansancio sale de sus labios como único signo de debilidad para alivio de recatada seriedad. Es ese respiro lo que se permite después de una ardua jornada.

El viento sopla y como un guardián imponente todo a su alrededor guarda silencioso. La luna se asoma entre las nubes, el cielo ya ha cambiado a una tonalidad morada, la noche avanzando en esplendor.

Afuera todo sonido ha muerto pronosticando su llegada.

Aún es pronto pero la naturaleza es sabia.

Tararea esa vieja canción de cuna que Tensei cantaba para él. La cocina pulcra le hace sonreír. Saca un sartén de la repisa y aprovecha poniendo a trabajar la arrocera, una taza es más que suficiente. Teniendo cuidado de no utilizar muchas especias, coloca los trocitos de carne. Sus pies se mueven al son de ese baile que es especial para ellos dos. El aceite chisporrotea mientras pone las verduras previamente cortadas a saltear. Cuando la carne está lo suficientemente cocida para dejarla soltar jugo agrega los demás ingredientes y tapa el sartén para dejarlo reposar.

Sigue moviéndose entre la cocina y el comedor. De la cava a tomado el vino para hoy, un Petrus del 48, entonces inicia el proceso de la decantación, sabe que a la hora de la cena el vino estará lo suficientemente aireado para tener buen sabor.

Con cuidado de no derramar nada en su camisa, prueba el sabor de su guisado, su estómago protesta, aguanta un poco más, dejando unos minutos a sazonar, se mueve a la mesa donde comienza a colocar los cubiertos. Una juego completo de un extremo y de la otra solo una copa de cristal pulido.

Sonriendo, satisfecho, lleva todo con cuidado al comedor.

Frente a él un delicioso estofado de res le espera, pone sus manos en oración y agradece por la comida.

—Mmm… —un gemido de apreciación es inevitable de su parte, hoy el estofado le ha quedado excelente, es una pena que solamente él pueda comerlo. El arroz tampoco está mal. Ah, es delicioso.

—Siempre es un deleite observar tus reacciones ante tu platillo favorito, Tenya.

Una sonrisa acompaña esas palabras, de los relucientes labios tintados con el vino que ya fue probado. Todoroki Shōto en todo su esplendor, con los cabellos peinados hacia atrás y su galante vestimenta oscura que hace resaltar sus ojos heterocromos.

—Buenas noches, Shōto, espero que el vino también sea de tu agrado. —Una sonrisa para su invitado.

Un asentimiento silencioso los conduce a una velada apacible. Los sonidos de los palillos siendo utilizados, ruiditos de complacencia cada tanto y los suaves sorbos de vino.

Ese preludio llevado a cabo al pie de letra, por el placer de degustar una buena comida.

.

El comedor ahora está vacío aunque uno de los dos se prepara para tener el primer bocado.

.

La tensión que lentamente fue construida llena todo la habitación, la suavidad de la cama lo hace sentir en el cielo, sin embargo, es la encarnación de Lucifer quién lo tiene recostado en ella.

El silencio es roto por sus fuertes respiraciones, el aire tibio hace estremecer su cuerpo, espasmos involuntarios lo acompañan apartando la somnolencia que la cena ha dejado en él. Tenya gime de manera poco decorosa ante la frialdad de esa lengua recorriendo su cuerpo, aprieta la manos en la camisa de Todoroki, expone su cuello mientras siente esa boca regar besos a su clavícula.

—Tan tentador—. Los incisos raspan hasta sentir su piel quemar más no rasgan, nuevamente es aliviado con besos de mariposa que parecen algodón.

—Por favor. —Todo en Iida ruega. —Ah… —una succión en especial lo deja sin aliento, por la mañana habrá una marca más que ocultar.

Sus caderas chocan, la colisión de sus cuerpos los pone cerca del límite. Entonces, sus erecciones se alinean en un movimiento y las piernas de Iida aprisionan al cuerpo encima suyo, ese cuerpo que se mueve para complacerlo. Con audacia tira de los cabellos bicolor al tiempo que abre sus labios.

—Shōto…

Ojos carmín, brillantes dejan una fuerte impresión, arden con el fuego de esa pasión a la que sigue sin acostumbrarse, contrasta tanto con la frialdad de su piel, esa dualidad aún lo vuelve loco, le hace perder el recato que Tensei tanto quiso inculcar en él... Es el cáliz de Todoroki Shōto, a su disposición siempre estará. Sus labios suplican y eso siempre conduce a la misma respuesta.

Un beso en su cuello con delicadeza es depositado: — _Itadakimasu_ —. Y su cuerpo vibra ante la primera succión a su yugular.

—Que me disfrutes… —es su último jadeo antes de sucumbir al éxtasis.

Es un ritual.

Con devoción, casi religiosa, Iida es adorado.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Bien, tengo un serio problema con los tiempos y la falta de compromiso… desde que vi el tema de besos en el cuello me imaginé a Todoroki vampiro repartiendo besos antes de tomar de Iida, y a Iida siendo su cáliz no hace más que volar mis ideas. Por otra parte mi escasez de habilidad para la erótica lo dejó todo pobre… lo siento, quería hacerlo mejor.

La nombre al fic bajo este concepto:

'El segundo significado es gratitud a los ingredientes, a la comida en sí misma. Creemos que hay vida en la carne y el pescado, en las frutas y las verduras, y les agradecemos a todos ellos que nos dejen comerlos, pensando ' _Déjame coger tu vida por mí'.'_

(Tomada de: (www.)espaiwabisabi(.com)/el-verdadero-significado-de-itadakimasu-y-gochisousama-deshita/). —Por favor, quita los paréntesis—.

Si tienen alguna duda, estoy segura de poder contestarle.

Como puedes ver, una disculpa por el posible OoC, igual con horrores ortográficos y gramaticales, me divertí escribiendo esto.

Saludos.

Lizie.

P. D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.


End file.
